Digital cameras or video cameras having a solid state imaging device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), or the like, have recently become widely distributed.
An imaging apparatus that uses a solid state imaging device is also suitable for devices having a compact size, and thus is currently used in mobile devices such as smartphones.
However, as body thickness of smartphones is gradually reducing, importance on miniaturization of an imaging lens module used in the smartphone is increasing. Also, as user expertise with respect to cameras continuously increases, there is demand for a design plan to realize an optical performance that is appropriate for a particular purpose along with miniaturization.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.